Genocide's End
by Renteka-Bond
Summary: The people of Elibe have grown wise and hope to prevent another 'incident' from reoccurring. With the help of some old friends, Erk must discover a way to protect himself and those dear to him before it's too late.


Beginning of the End

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_Location_

Lyyyyyyyyyyn Lyn Same for any other use.

_**Beginning of the End**_

_Port Badon_

"Now, with the darkness you have wrought, so shall you meet your own end!"

"Canas, no!" The night sky was awash with blood, the clear ebony blanket scarred with a tainted tapestry of burgundies and whites. His head had been cleaved straight off, his monocle still firmly rested upon his left eye. "Crap…"

They didn't stand a chance. The ambush was so swift and silent, the townsmen across the street hadn't been disturbed, their windows releasing not even the slightest wisp of light. Luckily for him, he had heard the subtle click of steel against cobblestone behind him and moved away at the very last second, stepping away from the attempted assassination with a only a cut to the stomach, though Canas had been…less fortunate. Now he lay against the cold stone streets, one hand scraping against the ground while the other clutched his notched skin. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was deep enough for immobilization.

The air around him had gone silent, so he figured that they- whoever they were- had put him on the top of their hitlist. He scowled as a boot slammed against his ribcage. But it was nothing that he hadn't experienced before. The next blow came to his face, a sickening crack echoing in his ears. "Aaah!"

"Erk!" Out of his good eye, he glared at the pony tailed priestess. _Serra, shut up!_ She was too loud for her own good. But with his limited sight, he counted at least 10 men behind her, 3 of them restraining her and covering her mouth. The other 7 stood at the ready, their bodies shrouded in the darkest of cloths. There was a bright red mark across her cheek and one of the men seemed to be whispering something to her. And by the way her body clenched, it wasn't very refreshing.

"Nghh, you swine. Let her go—aghhh!" The man that had kicked him slammed him against the wall of the now vacant house. Only one of his eyes could even open at this point, and his vision was blurry. But for a brief moment, the sky was illuminated in a bright light and the man under the robes was visible. Hair of the brightest red and eyes clenched in pain. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, no longer able to even open his eyes. But he picked up various sounds.

Steel-toed boots crashing against the stones, the weird crinkling sound light magic makes when it's activated, large gusts of air rushing overhead, a woman's jumbled shouts and the most irritating scraping he'd ever heard in his life.

"Hea…grab th…mag…down….t up!" The woman sounded very familiar, though it was of little import at the moment. He was lightheaded and unable to think any longer. With one last shuddering breath, he succumbed to the Great Divider's mercy.

_Ostia Castle_

The moon was so beautiful tonight, its milky white surface reflective of her own serenity within. Over the last couple of years, life had been so peaceful for her. It was a bit unsettling to think that just 2 years ago, she wasn't certain that she'd see the light of day again. And now here she was, practically the queen of the largest territory in the Lycian League. What would her mother think if she were still here?

Lyn shook her head sluggishly. If her mother were still here, she most likely wouldn't be in this bliss she called 'love'. Pushing herself off the bed, she slowly stepped off, lest she wake her sleeping partner.

"Schnaaaa…" Scratch that. She was surprised she'd even gotten to sleep. His snoring could probably wake the deceased. Shuddering, she rapped her knuckles against the wooden desk beside their bed. If _He _were to return, she wasn't so sure that their rag-tag army would be able to defeat him again. Grabbing a robe off the nearest rack, she threw it over her lithe frame and departed to the balcony.

_I wonder: why didn't I realize until just now…?_ She thought. How long had it been since she'd felt the cool tingle of a well-forged blade on her fingertips? Why hadn't she noticed the decline in her activities?

"Lyn, come back to bed. It's freezing out here." Oh yes, now she remembered.

"Hector…"She hadn't noticed, but it was a bit nippy. But there was no way she would be able to sleep now. She tightened the robe around her midriff and rubbed her legs together. Hector rolled his eyes.

"Alright, up we go!"

"Eeek!" Hector lifted her off the chair and seconds later she found herself on top of his hulking figure. She closed her eyes, resting her head upon his chest as she curled into a ball. Suddenly, she wasn't so cold anymore.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, wouldn't you say?" Hector sighed, tenderly nuzzling his chin into her blue-green hair. Her light blue eyes fluttered open as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Yes, it is…" It was even more beautiful now that Hector was here to enjoy it with her, but it was no longer a relaxing image. She was so anxious now, she could barely stand it.

"What are you so anxious about, Lyn?"

"…Nothing, Hector, I'm just fine." His knowledge of her inner workings was a bit unsettling.

"I know you better than that," he firmly grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Now what's bothering you?" His gaze was intense. There was no way he would let her go without answering. Her eyes fixated on a particularly interesting purple pebble on the opposite side of the balcony.

"Well…you see--" The door to Hector's chamber burst open and a thinly armored knight ran in.

"Sire! An unidentified group of persons has been spotted a half mile south of the castle." Hector sighed and clenched the bridge of his nose.

"Shouldn't your squad be able to handle this?"

"We suspect that they are spies from Bern."

"On what grounds?"

"They travel atop wyverns, sir!" He began to growl under his breath, but was quelled by a subtle, virtuous kiss from his beloved. Hesitantly, Lyn removed her lips and climbed off his lap. Hector sagged out of his room, angrily grumbling under his breath as Lyn giggled behind him.

_Ostia Castle: Central Balcony_

They circled the gate's main flag for what seemed like hours. She knew that when Hector saw her passenger's, they'd be granted pardon. But they would wait till he personally waved them in. If they came swooping in unannounced, it wouldn't be too surprising if they were shot down during their descent.

She leaned forward and delicately rubbed her wyvern's scaly-smooth head. It was this sort of affection that she reserved only for Umbriel and Heath, the only Raider left and her dearest companion- her lover, even. She couldn't help but enjoy the way his oddly colored hair whirled in and out with the flow of the wind as he sat upon his reptilian steed. As if sensing her gaze, Heath turned to her. His face lit up and his bright smile was plain as day as he frantically waved at her. Her face grew hot when the pink-haired girl behind him appeared to be laughing.

Running her hand through her short, blonde hair, she reached into her pocket and removed a large, white cloth. Grabbing the lance hoisted on her back, she tied the cloth around it and launched it towards the balcony.

--

The lance landed deftly between a night patrol, dime-a-dozen soldier and Marquess Hector's feet, sending a minor tremor through the patrols' spines, though Hector himself was as serene as a …as a…

"Drat! It seems Nil was of no use in helping to improve my grammar…" Hector grumbled as he surveyed the spear that descended from the heavens. Motioning for the nearest soldier to come forward, he whispered into the young knight's ear. Moments later, a single torch was illuminated, signifying the acceptance of the offering.


End file.
